


Прощание

by Tea_Lady (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Tea_Lady
Summary: Последняя встреча Джима и Хамфри
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Прощание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648484) by [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin). 



— Мистер Хэкер, — позвала сиделка, — Теперь можете зайти.

— Спасибо, — ответил Джим. Он открыл дверь в спальню Хамфри: бывший секретарь кабинета министров, удостоенный рыцарского звания, отказался проводить свои последние дни в больничной палате. Он твёрдо решил, что только смерть заставит его покинуть свой дом.

К сожалению, это был лишь вопрос времени.

Сэр Хамфри — если воспользоваться терминами крикета — за матч провёл несколько удачных иннингов: он контролировал Департамент Административных Дел столько лет, сколько другим и не снилось, после был Секретарём Кабинета при двух премьер-министрах. Он был воплощением британской государственной службы. Но здесь, в своей постели, он казался очень уставшим и таким уязвимым.

— Хамфри, — мягко позвал Джим.

Сэр Хамфри открыл глаза.

— Премьер-министр, — его голос был слабее, чем ожидал Джим.

— Вы же знаете, я уже много лет как не премьер, — он увидел, что Хамфри собирается что-то возразить, и протестующе покачал головой. — Не надо, не утомляйте себя. Я пришёл, чтобы поблагодарить вас.

Хэкер помедлил.

— Обещайте, что никому не повторите того, что я собираюсь сейчас сказать, особенно Бернарду. И Энни.

Сэр Хамфри кивнул.

— Я думаю, что вы один из самых важных людей в моей жизни, Хамфри. Вы очень много значите для меня, — запинаясь, всё же добрался до конца своего признания Джим.

Хамфри пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы ответить, его голос прерывался:

— Это была… честь… работать с вами.

Джим покачал головой:

— Почему-то мне не верится в это, Хамфри. По-моему, вы всегда были умнее меня.

— Не всегда, — просто ответил Хамфри.

В его дыхании слышались хрипы. Он повторил:

— Это была честь.

— Дорогой Хамфри, — произнёс Джим ласково. — Джентльмен до последнего.

— Разумеется.

Хэкер наклонился над Хамфри, чтобы легко коснуться губами его лба. Кроме них в комнате никого не было, да и сентиментальность вполне простительна пожилому возрасту.

— Джим… 

Голос Хамфри прозвучал даже тише, чем прежде. Он не сказал больше ни слова, но то, что выразил его взгляд… У склонившегося над ним Хэкера перехватило дыхание. Если когда-нибудь он и решит рассказать кому-нибудь об этой последней встрече, он скажет только, что взгляд Хамфри был полон умиротворения. Но никогда, ни единой живой душе, он не расскажет о любви, которую прочёл в нём.

Хамфри закрыл глаза, и Джим снова выпрямился.

— Прощайте, сэр Хамфри.

**Author's Note:**

> ещё такой скетч/иллюстрация по мотивам есть:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442170


End file.
